


Curing Lonely

by Namjoonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonah/pseuds/Namjoonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human emotions are hard to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curing Lonely

Dean lay on the dusty bed that smelled vaguely of cologne and sweat. He thought to himself that he should wash his sheets before his room began to smell like a frat house. The bunker was hard to keep clean when the only ones living there were men. Men don't clean the way they should. Dean did his best to make everything look presentable, but the books were always stacked in corners and there was always a hefty amount of dishes to be done by whoever lost the latest bet. Dean sat up and began to straighten up his bedroom. _Who cares,_ he thought, _no one sees it anyway._ As he threw his blankets haphazardly on the bed, he heard his phone vibrating on the bedside table. He picked up, wondering who would be calling at such a late hour.

'Hello?'

'D-dean?....'

'Cas, that you? Whats wrong?' Are you hurt?'

'I'm not sure my heart feels t-terrible and tears keep coming out of my eyes. M-my abdomen feels strange?' the former angel said. his voice cracking and shaken.

Dean looked at the time on his watch and grabbed his worn leather jacket.

'Cas, are you still where we agreed?'

'Y-yes. Hurry Dean. It h-hurts'

Dean wasted no time hanging up the phone and practically sprinting to the Impala. He memorized where Castiel was after Ezekial made Dean kick him out. He told Cas to stay there and call if he ever needed a thing. Dean worried about him often. Being human isn't the easiet thing in thr world, especially in his line of work. Cas seemed so fragile these days and Dean felt like it was his job to protect him. He owed him at least that much. The Impala roared to life and he pulled out with a squeel of the tires. He tried to think po what could be causing Cas pain. _He could be sick for the first time_ , he thought, _or maybe there is a demon._ The thought made Dean press his foot harder on the pedal, speeding of toward the motel. When he arrived, he cut the engine quickly and ran to room 312.

Dean had barely knocked before the door swung open and arms were thrown around his neck.

'D-Dean' the angel sniffled.

It was clear that the ex-angel had been crying. Castiel had been through so much in the past few days that he didn't blame him for crying. He lost his grace and the angels fell, the poor guy was even kicked out of his home with the people who helped him the most. Dean softened in the embrace and closed the door behind him. He attempted to get Castiel's grip off of his neck and looked down at those blue eyes.

'Cas, whats going on? Are you okay?'

Cas backed off of the hunter and went to sit on the bed. He flopped down as a cloud of dust bloomed from the motel bed. It was clear that the man hadn't slept much.

'I'm not sure. I was watching a film on the television and suddenly my heart hurt and I felt like I was going to be s-sick,' he chocked out.

'What were you watching, dude?' Dean attempted to sound nanchalant and keep the worry from his voice.

'A film called Casablanca...Dean? Will you come sit with me?'

Dean nodded and sat down next to the broken angel, creating his own cloud of dust. The sat there in silence until Cas rested his head onto Dean's shoulder. Dean immediately felt a warmth spread throughout his body at the simple gesture, but didn't have the heart to tell Cas to remove it. They sat in silence like that for awhile until Cas sighed deeply. Dean slid his arm around Cas's shoulders. He didnt know why he was doing this other than because it felt like the kind of thing people do to comfort one another. _I could stay like this forever,_ he thought. Soon Cas moved in closer and it seemed like a spark of electricity moved through Dean as Cas's hand landed on top of his own rough, calloused fingers.

'I'm feeling better now that you are here, Dean'

'That's good.. Should I, uh, go?'

'No... Don't leave yet. Please,' the angel practically begged, holding Dean's hand tighter.

They stayed like this until Cas began to slip and rested his head in Dean's lap and swinging his feet onto the bed. He never let go of Dean's hand for a second. Dean absentmindedly began to stroke Cas's hair until his breaking stopped hitching and he became tired. Cas finally seemed to be calming down and resting. That is the hardest adjustment to humanity for Cas, finding sleep. Dean's fingers slid through the mass of dark brown locks. He stared down at the former angel and felt the tightness in his own chest. The guilt of kicking Cas out of the house had been hidden in a corner of his mind until now, seening the man so broken and hurt. He began to blame himself for the entire situation. Cas's bright blue eyes began to flutter shut in the most delicate way.

'Hey Cas?'

'Mmmhm?' he grumbled.

'I think... I think you were lonely,' Dean choked out.

Cas's eyes opened as he considered this. He slowly sat up and looked into Dean's emerald eyes.  They sat there and stared until Dean began to blush. Cas noted this and broke the eye contact. The two men noticed that the connection between their hands had never once broken. Cas's hands felt smoother than Dean's own. They were longer and his fingers were thin, as though made for something delicate and intricate such as playing the piano or drawing a masterpiece. He intertwined his rough fingers into the former angels's. It felt as though they belonged there, weaved into one another. The knot in Dean's throat grew and he struggled to keep composure in front of Cas.

'Dean? Do you think I was lonely because I wasn't with anyone... or because I wasn't with you?'

Dean felt hit face become hot and gently took his hand out from Cas's own. He looked at Cas and gently cupped his hands around his jaw, craddling his face. He stared into his eyes and considered what he could say to explain himself to the fallen angel. He felt tears fill his eyes and tried to blink them away, without success. _What the hell am I doing,_ he seemed to internally scream.

'Castiel, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have listened to Ezekiel. I was only trying to protect Sammy. I promise, I never wanted you to leave. You don't belong out here on your own. You belon in the bunker and you belong with... with..'

'With you?' Cas whispered softly.

A silent tear rolled out of Dean's eye and down his cheek. He felt all the guilt and fear rush out of him in one big wave. He knew what he felt. He knew exactly what he wanted to say and what he should say, but it wouldn't come out. It was like all the world that he wanted to say were stuck in his throat, choking him. "As Time Goes By" played in the background as Cas tilted his head, attempting to understand the emotion Dean was feeling.

Cas reached out for Dean, moving himself closer. He gently pressed his familiarly chapped lips to Dean's and it felt as though a bomb went off. A kiss seemed so simple to Dean, but kissing Cas was  whole new realm. _This is Cas,_ he thought, _an angel of the lord, my friend, Cas._ He tried to process this all as Cas slowly pulled away from him. The loss of sensation made Dean ache for another kiss. He didn't have to understand why or what would happen. All he needed was to be with Cas. He reached out and pulled the former angel back in, smiling. He wrapped his arms around Cas's waist and they fell back onto the bed with a creak of old bedsprings. Dean pinned Cas to the matress and kissed him deeply. They forgot about the rest of the world and the worries behind them. All that mattered was the kiss and the feel of the other man's body. The slowly detached and Dean rolled off of Cas, and laid next to him. He pulled the angel into his arms and took a deep breath.

'Cas?..... I love you.'

'I love you to Dean Winchester,'

They looked into each other's eyes as a new movie came on the television. Cas smiled and showed his beautiful white teeth. Dean couldn't help but smile back at the goofy angel. His entire body shaked with a deep chuckle as he thought about the entire situation. He came over thinking Cas was hurt or sick and wound up kissing the angel, and confessing feeling he was able to surpress until the moment he held Cas in his arms.

'So how do you fix "lonely" Dean?'

'You gather your stuff and come home with me.'

'But what about-'

'No Cas. No ifs, ands, or buts. You're coming home.'

Cas didn't question dean, but took his hand and put his trust into him. The two gathered the meager stash of clothes that Cas owned, and left the motel. They climbed into the Impala and slid together. Cas moved in closer as the car roared to life. Dean looked into the electric blue eyes and feared nothing. He had Cas, and thats all that he needed. Cas sat closer till their thighs touched, and rested his head on Dean's shoulder once again. A smile seemed to permenately grace his face when Dean was around. Dean didn't think about what would happen in the future, but promised himself one thing. He put an arm around Cas's shoulders and drove off towards the bunker.

'Cas?'

'Yes, Dean?'

'You won't ever have to feel lonely again,'

'As long as you don't ever leave' Cas sleepily whispered.

'I promise you Castiel, I will never leave again,'

The headlights guided their way as they made their was home. Cas rested his eyes and Dean thought to himself about how he would tell Sammy. It didn't matter anymore.

'I love you, angel' he whispered.

Castiel was fast asleep on his shoulder. It seemed like "curing lonely" also cures insomnia.


End file.
